


No Response

by AimAim94



Series: Tin-E [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “You’re leaving.” Peter pulled his knees up against his chest where he sat on the couch in the penthouse.“I’m going on a business trip. No big deal. You won’t even know I’m gone.” Tony sat down next to Peter and gave a gentle tug causing the boy to lean against him so Tony could wrap an arm around him, “You’re going to be with May and I need someone to look after Tin-E while I’m gone.”“How can you say I won’t know you’re gone? I will!” Peter stiffened up.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tin-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083632
Comments: 38
Kudos: 160





	1. No Response

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Just barely) Thursday!
> 
> I'm currently an hour ahead of the time zone I'm usually in so it's Thursday here but for most of the people I love it's still Wednesday. It's weird.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you love this!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I spent a good deal of time in the pool today while it was snowy and cold back home. There is something to be said about vacation.

“You’re leaving.” Peter pulled his knees up against his chest where he sat on the couch in the penthouse.

“I’m going on a business trip. No big deal. You won’t even know I’m gone.” Tony sat down next to Peter and gave a gentle tug causing the boy to lean against him so Tony could wrap an arm around him, “You’re going to be with May and I need someone to look after Tin-E while I’m gone.”

“How can you say I won’t know you’re gone? I will!” Peter stiffened up.

“Bad choice of wording. I’m sorry, Bub. I know that this sounds like a really long time, but it’s going to go quicker than we think. We can always video chat and text all day long. You’ll have school too so that will eat up a lot of time for you.”

“Stop trying to make me feel better about that fact that you’re leaving for 90 days to get a new branch of Stark Industry up and running. You know what? Just go. I won’t miss you at all.” Peter stomped off down the hall to the room he was staying in.

Tin-E rolled into the room and Tony glanced over, “We let him have his feelings, right?”

Peter came back into the living room, “And another thing. I’m taking Tin-E. I’m in emotional distress and you’re not.”

“Okay, kiddo.”

“Don’t be agreeable! It’s annoying.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Peter, It’s okay to be sad.” Tony told him gently.

“I’m not sad. I’m angry.” Peter hugged Tin-E close.

“Alright, but we both know anger is easier to deal with than sadness.”

“I’m going to bed.” Peter turned on his heel.

“Want me to come say goodnight in a few minutes?” Tony yelled.

“Well duh! You’re leaving for three months.” Peter yelled back.

“Just trying to see where we’re at.”

~

“You sure you don’t want to go say goodbye to Tony?” May asked Peter at the breakfast table the day he was set to fly out of the country to Canada.

“No, I want to go to school.” Peter grabbed his backpack, “I’ll see him in three months.”

“Peter, I think—“ May tried but he just hugged her quick.

“Bye May. Love you!”

~

“Peter Parker. Please report to the principle’s office immediately.” The intercom cut out.

Peter heard snickers and laughter. He went through his mind to figure out what he could possibly be in trouble for but came up blank. He made his way down the hall and tried to ignore his pounding heart and sweaty palms.

He stepped into the office and his stomach sank. He wasn’t in trouble with the school. But there in front of him stood Tony Stark and his jaw was set in a hard line.

“Tony, I don’t want to do this.” Peter started to turn around.

“Neither did I. I don’t have a choice though and I’m not getting on that plane until you and I talk. If that means I irritate Pepper by holding up the whole trip then so be it. I’m not leaving until we’re in a better place.” Tony’s arms were crossed over his chest.

“You don’t understand.” Peter mumbled looking at his feet.

“That this is painful. I hate this, Pete. If I knew of a different way. I wouldn’t leave you.”

“Can I drive with you to the airport? I don’t want to say goodbye here.” Peter already felt his eyes welling with tears.

“Yeah. May already called the school to tell them I was picking you up early.” Tony blinked back the moisture in his own eyes. This school really needed to dust better.

~

They pulled up to the airport where his private plane was waiting and he felt Peter stiffen against him. He just hugged him closer until they had to get out of the car.

Peter grabbed Tony’s extra sunglasses from the car, “I don’t want Pepper to see me cry.”

“I don’t care if she sees me cry.” Tony pulled him in for another hug, “This is going to suck, but we’re going to get through it.”

“You said I wouldn’t notice you were gone and that it would go quick.” Peter gave a watery laugh.

“I lied.”

“Yeah, you did. We can talk every day?”

“Multiple times a day if you want.” Tony promised.

“You’re late.” Pepper told him while ruffling Peter’s curls, “Hi Peter.”

“It’s my plane.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well we need to get moving if we’re going to make it on time for the dinner I have scheduled for this evening.” Pepper said.

“Happy’s going to take you home or to the tower to pick up Tin-E if you want him.” Tony told the teenager who was still attached to him.

“Don’t go. Just stay with me—Please.” Peter’s voice broke.

“I’m so sorry, Kiddo.” Tony glanced at Happy who nodded. He was confident in his friends keeping an eye on his kid while he was out of the country but it didn’t make it any easier, “Make sure you take care of yourself, mind your aunt, and do not get in over your head as Spider-Man while I’m gone. You won’t be giving me a heart attack, it’ll be Rhodey and Steve’s heart attack.”

“I’ll be fine.” Peter attempted a smile but it failed.

“Hey, Pete. Let’s stop at Starbucks on the way to the tower. You can get anything you want.” Happy offered.

“Okay.” Peter sniffled, “By Tony. Love you.”

Tony’s heart clenched. Peter had never said that before. He glanced at Pepper who gave a soft smile, “Bye Pete. Love you more.”

Tony was almost to the last step of the stairs leading to the plan when he heard, “WAIT!” He stopped. He knew in that moment. If Peter asked him to stay then he wouldn’t be able to say no again. He didn’t know which he was hoping for if he was honest.

Peter ran up the stairs, “What if I want to stay at the tower and use the lab and what not?”

“Peter, what’s mine is yours. You have access to my whole living space and all of SI.” Tony smiled.

“And if I borrow that MIT sweater of yours that I like to wear when we work in the lab?”

“Keep it. You wear it more than I do anyway.” Tony squeezed his shoulder before pulling him in for one more hug.

~

Happy pulled into Starbucks parking lot and found his way to the drive thru line, “You want your Vanilla creme Frappuccino?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Peter didn’t turn his head from where he was gazing out the window.

“Listen, we’re going to have lots of fun without Tony. Rhodey and I already made some plans. We might need your help with one. We were thinking of pranking Tony.”

“Pranking how?” Peter frowned.

“What would go into switching the tower from Friday to Karen?”

“Tony won’t like that.” Peter frowned.

“We can easily switch it back. It’s harmless.”

“Okay, here’s what we need to do then.” Peter launched into an explanation that went right over Happy’s head. This kid was too damn smart for his own good.

~

Peter walked into the tower after a long first week of Tony being gone. May was at work and he had texted her that he was going to come work in the lab. It had been a terrible, rotten, no good day, “Karen?”

“I’m here, Peter.” Karen’s voice came through loud and clear.

“If any of the Avengers come, let them know I’m in the tower.” Peter headed down the hall, “But I don’t want to talk to anyone. I have a headache.”

“Certainly.” Karen agreed.

Peter walked down the hall to the room he had slowly taken over but paused at the door to Tony and Pepper’s room. He felt his eyes prick with tears. He missed this part of his family already. He walked inside and laid on the bed just soaking in the familiar surroundings. He was just going to lay there for a minute. But he soon felt his breathing even out and his eyes fluttered closed.

~

“Karen, is Peter here? May’s worried about him. He told her he would be working in the lab but its 9pm on a school night.” Rhodey asked the AI coming into the tower.

“Peter is in the tower but has made the request that he not be disturbed.” Karen told Rhodey.

“Who does he think he is? Tony?I’ll disturb if I please. I promised my best friend that I would look after him.” Rhodey mumbled about the similarities between Tony and Peter the whole way to the lab.

“KAREN! He’s not here!” Rhodey was tired, and crabby and just gotten off a long flight himself.

“Peter is not in the lab. He’s in the boss’s bedroom asleep.”

Rhodey made his way there and opened the door peaking in on Peter who was fast asleep. Rhodey grabbed a throw blanket and covered him up. He brushed some curls away from Peter’s forehead frowning at the kid’s temperature.

He walked out of the room closing the door, “Karen? Keep an eye on Peter. If his fever rises to 102 I want to know.”

“You’ve got it.”

Rhodey text May, “Peter’s asleep at the tower. Running a fever. Better call him in to school.”

~

Peter woke up the next morning feeling like a truck ran him over. He had the worst headache, he was congested, and when he swallowed it felt like fire. He checked his phone like he did every morning. No messages from Tony—So much for texting all the time and talking every day.

“You’re awake.” Rhodey said coming into the room, “How do you feel?”

“Is death a feeling?” Peter asked laying back down, “How did you find me?”

“You told May you were coming to work in the lab. I don’t think you made it there.” Rhodey teased, “When she didn’t hear back from you and it was getting late. She got worried and called me.”

“Can you get me my super cold meds?” Peter closed his eyes to the bright lights coming into the room though the window.

“Karen, lights to 30%.” Rhodey pulled out his phone, “I don’t know the code. I’m going to have to call Tony.”

“Good luck. He hasn’t answered me since he left.” Peter tried not to let the hurt show in his voice.

Rhodey frowned, “That doesn’t make sense.”

Peter handed Rhodey his phone who looked through the first few days of Peter reaching out and getting no response until it appeared that Peter had just stopped trying.

“I’m going figure this out, Pete.” Rhodey promised.

“Nothing to figure out.” Peter rolled over onto his side, “Can you bring me a bottle of water when you come back? Oh, and find Tin-E. I need him.”

Rhodey squeezed the kid’s arm gently, “You’ve got it.”

Rhodey walked out of that room on a mission. He had a best friend to murder.


	2. Miscommunications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey dialed another number, “I need you to look into something for me.”
> 
> “Name it.” Nat responded.
> 
> “I can’t reach Tony or Pepper. I’m worried.”
> 
> “I’ll find them.” Nat promised before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I don't know what kind of weather you are enjoying. It is a warm 85 degrees here and I'm enjoying the weather poolside while I write.
> 
> I hope you love this one!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I could live barefoot forever if I didn't have to wear shoes places.

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Tony Stark. You know what to do.” Rhodey was getting frustrated. It wasn’t like Tony to not respond to multiple phone calls in a row. He only pretended to be irresponsible. He wasn’t the type to go off the grid.

Rhodey dialed Pepper’s number. It rang a few times and went to voicemail as well.

Rhodey wasn’t just irritated. He was worried. Pepper would never send him to voicemail.

Rhodey dialed another number, “I need you to look into something for me.”

“Name it.” Nat responded.

“I can’t reach Tony or Pepper. I’m worried.”

“I’ll find them.” Nat promised before hanging up.

~

“Good news, Pete! Bruce texted me the code.” Rhodey came into the room with Peter’s cold medicine.

“How is that good news? It means you didn’t reach Tony.” Peter swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Let’s go. I need to find them. They could be hurt.”

“You need to lay down in bed. You’re sick. May isn’t going to let you leave the country with a fever.” Rhodey passed him some pills and a cup of water, “Take these.”

“But Tony and Pepper—“

“—I sent Nat.” Rhodey finally told him.

“SO you’re worried too?”

“I don’t like the situation.” Rhodey admitted.

“I’m texting Nat.” Peter pulled out his phone, “I want updates.”

“Me too.” Rhodey followed suit.

~

“Anthony Edward Stark.” Tony turned at the familiar voice in the unfamiliar setting.

“Nat. I don’t give away your middle name to people in public.” Tony rolled his eyes walking over to her where she stood by the gate to the pool at his hotel.

“You went off the grid. You worried Peter. You worried Rhodey. I dropped everything to come here because I know you wouldn’t just go dark on Peter and let him think all of these terrible things.” Nat raised a brow.

“What are you talking about? Pepper and I lost our phones. I have replacements on the way. They should be here soon. I’ve been using Friday to keep Peter updated through Karen. You’re telling me he hasn’t gotten any of my messages?” Tony frowned pulling off his sunglasses.

“Not one. He’s also sick and Rhodey couldn’t access his meds because you didn’t leave the code.” Nat laid the guilt on thick.

“Let me see your phone.” Tony held out his hand and she placed it there. He dialed Peter’s number quickly.

“Nat? Are they alive? Do you need backup?” Peter’s voice seemed a bit shaky and definitely congested.

“I’m alive.” Tony quickly reassured.

The phone call went silent.

“Peter?” Tony asked when there was no response.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you anymore.” Rhodey’s voice came onto the phone.

“I didn’t abandon ship! I tried to get messages to him. Rhodes.You have no idea. We lost our phones somewhere and I ordered new ones but I’ve been sending messages through Friday. I should have known something was wrong when I didn’t get a response back. I just assumed he was busy.”

“Hang on.” Tony heard Rhodey explaining everything to Peter.

“You don’t hate me?” Peter came back on the phone.

“Hate you? I’ve missed you and I thought you just didn’t need me because you were living it up without me back home. I miss home already.” Tony told the kid.

“I have a fever.” Peter told Tony. He didn’t know why he felt like he needed to tell him. He couldn’t fix it, but he just wanted to tell him.

“I heard. It sounds like you need a movie night with Rhodey.” Tony ignored Nat’s knowing look.

“But that’s our thing.” Peter heard how young he sounded in his voice but he couldn’t help it, “Sorry, I just want you to be home. May’s at work and that makes me feel like—“

Tony heard the pause. He knew why Peter cut himself off. They hadn’t talked about this openly. They both knew he acted as a parent toward Peter Parker but no one had spoken it aloud before, “It’s like all your parents are gone.”

Peter cleared his throat, “Yeah. I’m alone.”

“Standing right here.” Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Took care of the other fool on the phone many times while he was sick at college.”

“Sorry Rhodey. It’s just not the same.” Peter told him.

“Don’t apologize for wanting your parents, Pete.” Tony interrupted them.

“Can you come home?” Peter felt tears fill his eyes.

“I wish I could. I would give just about anything for a comfy MIT sweater and a movie night with you.” Tony hated his answer.

“Are you going to get your phone situation fixed?” Peter mumbled.

“Are you going to put Friday back?” Tony countered.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No apologies needed. It’s just hard to contact you. I don’t have Karen set up the same way as I do Friday.”

“I guess I’ll watch a movie with Rhodey then.”

“Alright, Buddy. I have to go because I was on my way to meet Pepper but Nat distracted me. Love you tons.”

“Love you.” Peter ended the call.

“Two months and three weeks. We’ve got this.” Rhodey encouraged.

“No, we don’t.”

“Yeah. We might as well just become sad puddles on the couch.”

“I’ll grab the movie watching blankets and Tin-E. You get Star Wars ready.” Peter walked down the hall ignoring Rhodey’s protests about not wanting to watch that movie again.

~

“I’m a little lost, but fair enough.” Rhodey drove to the post office.

“Rhodey, I explained it so many times.” Peter hugged the box closer, “I’m sending him this so he doesn’t miss home as much.”

“But it already belongs to him.” Rhodey frowned as he found a place to park.

“Just trust me.” Peter unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Alright.” Rhodey agreed, “I’ll wait for you here.”

“One more thing—Pass me your wallet—I’m a broke teenager and shipping to Canada is expensive.”

“Oh, Sure. Of course I’m paying for this crazy plan.” Rhodey rolled his eyes as he passed over his credit card.

“Thanks, Uncle Rhodey.” Peter yelled.

Rhodey sighed. He was going to give that kid anything he wanted from here on out. RIP his wallet.

~

Peter filled out the customs form with the info Pepper had sent for their hotel suite. He was careful to fill it out just right so it wouldn’t get turned away at the boarder. He brought it up to the counter and the guy read the form and was typing in information when there was a pause of typing.

“Tony Stark?” The man asked.

“Yep.”

“You know that this isn’t a joke. You don’t want to give them a reason to send this back.” The man cautioned.

“It’s really going to Tony Stark!” Peter protested.

“Right. Let me get this right. You’re sending an old MIT sweatshirt to Tony Stark in Canada. He lives in New York.” The man argued.

“It’s not your job to disagree with me. I wrote the info on the form as asked.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, but when it gets sent back. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The man rang up the total, $51.52 please.”

Peter inserted Rhodey’s card and waited for it to be approved, “Thanks! Have a good day!”

~

Tony got the call that he had a package at the desk which was odd because he hadn’t ordered anything. He signed for it and opened it as soon as he got back to the room pulling out his MIT sweatshirt.

A note was attached, “Thought you might need this more than me right now. -Peter.”

Tony held it close. That kid never stopped looking out for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	3. Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rhodey? I need your help with something.” Peter said coming into the penthouse living room. Peter was staying there with Rhodey while May worked overtime a lot during a rough season at the hospital.
> 
> “Peter, I’m napping.” Rhodey didn’t open his eyes from where he laid on the couch.
> 
> “But you’re awake if you’re talking.” Peter sat down across from him pulling out his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I don't know about you but I'm nowhere near ready for Monday, but ready or not...Here we go.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm learning to love music that is happy at it's core all over again but I still love sad music just a little bit more. WITH that said--I'd love to know what song you listen to while you are happy or sad or both.
> 
> For me, 
> 
> Happy: I'm not pretty. Jessia  
> Sad: Drivers License, Olivia Rodrigo. (But I also love some James Arthur at any time of the day.)

“Rhodey? I need your help with something.” Peter said coming into the penthouse living room. Peter was staying there with Rhodey while May worked overtime a lot during a rough season at the hospital.

“Peter, I’m napping.” Rhodey didn’t open his eyes from where he laid on the couch.

“But you’re awake if you’re talking.” Peter sat down across from him pulling out his homework.

“If you need help with homework then my answer is no.”

“No. I actually need your help with something else. It’s a little weird.” Peter felt embarrassment heat his cheeks, “And I’d have normally ask Tony but…”

“He’s in Canada…” Rhodey finished sitting up, “Okay. What is it?”

“So Flash was teasing me—“

“I’ll kill him.” Rhodey stood up.

“—NO!”

“Fine. I won’t kill him. I’ll send Nat.”

“Rhodey stop!” Peter stood up drawing his attention back to the teenager, “He made fun of me because I have some stubble.”

Rhodey frowned coming closer, “Barely…”

“Are you going to help me or not?” Peter looked at his feet.

“Sure. I’m an Avenger. I can teach a teenager how to shave. Easy.”

~

“I’m bleeding!” Peter yelled.

“That’s not my fault! You didn’t listen to me!” Rhodey yelled.

“Stop yelling at me!” Peter grabbed some toilet paper and pressed it to his face where it bled, “Friday? Call Tony.”

“Don’t call Tony!” Rhodey told the AI, “We’re fine.”

“I’m BLEEDING.”

“Peter?” Tony’s concerned voice filled the room, “Friday says you’re bleeding. What’s going on?”

“Rhodey is a bad teacher.” Peter accused.

“Am NOT! Peter is a bad student!” Rhodey defended himself.

“What? I get all A’s.” Peter yelled.

“Oh someone thinks he’s bad.” Rhodey mocked.

“I don’t know what’s going on over there but it doesn’t sound life threatening.” Tony’s voice calmed down.

“I asked Rhodey to teach me how to shave and now I’m bleeding.” Peter explained.

“Wait, you asked Rhodey for help with that?” Tony asked.

“Well yeah. Flash was teasing me and I wanted it to stop.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool. Cool.”

“Tony—“ Rhodey interrupted, “He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Tony said. He didn’t know why his voice was coming out all squeaky and such.

“I’m missing something, right?” Peter glanced at Rhodey.

“No. You know what? I’m heading into a meeting.”

“But I’ll call you at bedtime, right?” Peter started to pick at the skin near his nails.

“I’ll do my best, Kid.”

The line went dead.

“What did I do?” Peter knew Tony was upset but he didn’t know what had caused it.

“Nothing, Kid. You’re fine. This is Tony’s problem to do deal with.” Rhodey ruffled his hair, “Should we try again?”

“If you stop trying to kill me.” Peter teased trying to ignore the part of his gut that said something was wrong.

“You and your dramatics.”

~

“Pep, he’s replacing me.” Tony paced their hotel suite.

“He is not replacing you. He’s pulling on the help you told him to use if he needed them while you were gone. You can’t be mad about that.” Pepper flipped a page in her book she was reading, “Also since when do you lie to Peter?”

“I didn’t lie!”

“What meeting are you walking into?” Pepper challenged.

“Fine. I did. I guess.”

“Do better.” Pepper heard her phone buzzing and went to go grab it, “Speaking of… Hi Pete.”

“Pepper? He’s mad at me, right? I know Rhodey said I didn’t do anything but I could hear something in his voice. I can’t shake it. I just need to apologize or fix it somehow, right?” Peter paused to take a breath.

“Peter, breathe.” Pepper told him while glaring at Tony, “He is not mad at you. He was just a bit hurt that you asked Rhodey for help instead of him.”

“But that’s not fair! He’s in a different country! I needed help now. He’s the one that keeps telling me he can’t come home early.” Peter felt his anger rising, “You know what? Tell him he doesn’t need to call tonight. I’m fine. I have Rhodey.”

“Peter?”

“Sorry, Pep. This isn’t your fault and I’m putting you in the middle.” Peter apologized.

“I was just going to ask you to tell me how life is before hanging up.” Pepper made a cup of tea while Peter launched into a story about Ned and MJ from school. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as he talked.

Pepper talked with Peter for half an hour before she caught how tired he sounded, “Maybe an early bed time tonight?”

“I need to take a look at the Spider-Man suit. I went to use a web last night and it got jammed. That’s never happened before. I was going to ask Tony for help, but—”

“—You’re upset with him.” Pepper finished.

“I can do it on my own.”

“I know you can. Maybe put it off until tomorrow. It sounds like you need dinner and a good night’s sleep.” Pepper heard the mom-ness in her voice but she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Peter Parker had found his home in her heart.

“Fine. You’re probably right.” Peter agreed, “Right after school though.”

“Love you, Peter.”

“Love you, Pep.” Peter said softly back.

The line clicked.

~

“Peter! Am I boring you?” His teacher stood in front of his desk.

“What? No. Sorry. I wasn’t sleeping!” Peter insisted.

“Really? Sure looked like you were nodding off.”

“I wasn’t. I’ll pay attention. I promise.”

“Very well. Let’s continue.”

Peter was soon staring out the window distracted again. He needed to talk to Rhodey.

~

“Uncle Rhodey?” Peter yelled coming home after school.

“NO. NO. NO! You always use that when you’re going to do something to get me or you or both of us in trouble.” Rhodey appeared in the entry way from the kitchen.

“But—“

“No, Peter! Whatever it is. No.” Rhodey shook his head, “There is nothing that will change my mind.”

“You’re right. It was going to be a stupid request anyway.” Peter looked at his feet as his eyes welled with tears.

“What are you doing?” Rhodey cleared his throat, “Stop that.”

“I can’t help it. I just miss him so much.” Peter looked at his uncle not even hiding the fact that he was crying now. “We made it two months, isn’t that enough?”

“What were you going to ask?” Rhodey knew in his gut he was about to get in trouble if it meant getting rid of the reason Peter was crying.

“Can we take the jet to Canada?”

“Fuck. I’m going to have to call Happy.” Rhodey pulled out his phone and had a brief conversation with Happy before hanging up, “Go pack your bags and find your passport and ID while I call May. Here’s hoping she is a go for this plan, Pete. IF not we shut it down.”

“She’ll go for it if you tell her I cried. It works like a charm.”

“You little shit.” Rhodey rolled his eyes as he dialed the number, “You cried on purpose.”

“Guess we’ll never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	4. Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you look like you’re about to throw up or have a panic attack?” Rhodey pulled his ear buds out glancing at the teenager in the seat across from him.
> 
> “I don’t like planes.” Peter tried to take a deep breath but his lungs burned and he wasn’t getting enough oxygen.
> 
> “I suspect that Peter is having a panic attack. Protocol states that I contact Mr. Stark.” Friday’s voice filled the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> This is it; the conclusion...At least two of you have been waiting for... ;) 
> 
> I hope it is everything you hoped. If you've followed this story then thank you! I didn't plan on this being a short story but life happens and sometimes plans change--Thank you for always adjusting with my changes of plans.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I was having a bad mental health day yesterday. I walked outside to move my car in the same outfit I'd been wearing for over 24 hours and my hair sticking up in all directions. I'm sure my neighbors enjoyed that. So if you know me or someone who suffers from mental illness--We're trying. It's just so exhausting some days. Please keep being patient with us. We're doing what we can to put one foot in front of the other.

“Why do you look like you’re about to throw up or have a panic attack?” Rhodey pulled his ear buds out glancing at the teenager in the seat across from him.

“I don’t like planes.” Peter tried to take a deep breath but his lungs burned and he wasn’t getting enough oxygen.

“I suspect that Peter is having a panic attack. Protocol states that I contact Mr. Stark.” Friday’s voice filled the cabin.

“I’m fine.” Peter cleared his throat when it came out all high pitched, “I don’t know why that came out all squeaky and such.”

“Peter, take a deep breath.” Rhodey unbuckled his seatbelt and slid onto the seat next to Peter.

“Is it hot in here?” Peter pulled at the neckline of his sweater, “I’ve got to get out of here. Can we like open a window or something?”

“On a plane?” Rhodey knew his face showed his horror at the idea.

“That could be dangerous, right?” Peter started to hyperventilate, “You’re still calling Tony, Fri? Or we forgot about that?”

“I’ve tried to reach him.” Friday replied.

“Fantastic.” Rhodey sighed, “Okay, kid. Talk me through what Tony would do in this situation. How would he make you feel safe?”

“First thing he would do is remind me that we hadn’t worked through my fear of flying.” Peter held up one finger before adding a second, “Second thing is that he would tell me to copy his breathing pattern.”

“Okay, so yeah…Just copy my breathing.” Rhodey encouraged.

“Your heart is racing!” Peter yelled putting his hands over his ears to try and block out Rhodey’s heart rate that only added to his panic.

“It wouldn’t be if you would calm down!”

“SO now it’s my fault? Whose the adult here?” Peter felt a tear leak down his cheek, “I can’t breathe. I think I’m having a heart attack.”

“You aren’t, Pete. I promise you aren’t.” Rhodey grabbed Peter’s hand, “I’m right here.”

“Is this a good time to let you know Friday was able to patch me in?” Tony cut in, “And Peter I need you to breathe with me. We’re going to breathe in to a count of four, hold for seven, and exhale for eight.”

“SOS breathing.” Peter nodded, “Start counting because I can’t think over Rhodey’s heart rate.”

“I’m only panicking because he started it, Tones.” Rhodey defended himself.

“Everyone is doing SOS breathing!” Tony said loudly, “And we’re going to talk once the plane lands.”

~

Peter felt his whole body relax once the plane was safely on the ground. He stood up on wobbly legs grabbing his carry on and making his way to where he knew Tony would be waiting. He didn’t even wait for Rhodey. He just dropped his bag and ran straight into his father figure’s arms as soon as he saw him, “Sorry, I panicked.”

“Why’d you get on the plane? We were still working through that one.” Tony rubbed Peter’s back.

“Seeing you was worth facing that fear.” Peter didn’t lift his head from where it rest safely against Tony’s chest. Peter felt Tony’s arm’s tighten around him.

“Don’t worry about me, guys. I’ve got the bags. No big deal.” Rhodey rolled his eyes as he rolled both his and Peter’s bags over.

“Also I’m starving.” Peter mumbled, “We haven’t had food in a while. I was too anxious to eat anything on the plane.”

“Let’s get to the hotel, call May, and I’m sure Pepper has already ordered food for us.” Tony led the way to his car he was using while in Canada, “You both know that there was only a couple weeks left of this, right? Then I’d be home.”

“Too long.” Rhodey and Peter answered at the same time.

Peter slid into the backseat and Tony stopped Rhodey for a second, “Why does my kid have cuts on his face? You taught him to shave with a knife or a razor?”

“Tones, two and a half months. I’m the fun uncle. I want to remind you of that.” Rhodey shook his head laughing and getting into the passenger seat.

~

Peter ran and hugged Pepper as soon as they stepped into the suite. She smiled and hugged him back just holding him tight for an extra minute. Tony wasn’t the only one who had missed Peter Parker.

“I already ordered a lot of pizza, and I called to get an extra room for Peter and Rhodey for the next couple of weeks. May and I worked it out with Peter’s school for him to do school virtually.” Pepper ruffled his hair, “Now come on, I want to hear everything I missed while we’ve been gone.”

“Okay, but let me go get my bag first. I have something important in there.” Peter gave a nervous laugh backing away from the adults to go find his bag.

Tony followed him, “Tell me you didn’t do what I know you did…”

“He would have been scared if we left him home alone. He’s a baby.” Peter pulled Tin-E out of his bag.

“Peter Parker!” Tony frowned, “He did not need to make this trip.”

“You’re hurting Tin-E’s feelings.” Peter hugged the vacuums close.

“Fine. Tin-E I’m excited to see you.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“He knows you’re lying…” Peter raised a brow.

“I’m going to get pizza. You can explain to Pepper why Tin-E made the trip.”

“I already texted her about it before we landed.” Peter laughed, “You think I’d keep this from her. We tell each other everything.”

“Of course you do.” Tony was walking back to the kitchen part of the suite, “You coming? I didn’t spend all of this time without you just to have you in a different room when we’re finally in the same country.”

“Tony?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“Missed you too.” Peter said as they made their way into the kitchen, “Also can you re-teach me how to shave?”

“I’ve got you.”

“I’m going to sit over here and pretend that I’m not offended.” Rhodey paused with his pizza in midair near his mouth.

“You tried your best.” Peter grabbed a slice of pizza and then thought about it for a second before grabbing a whole box, “I’m a growing boy.”

“So glad to be the fun uncle again.” Rhodey sighed in relief as he watched Peter start to inhale food, “He’s going to choke.”

“Yeah. Peter, slow down! You should be eating that slow enough to actually taste it.” Tony told the kid.

“I’m starving though!”

“Be starving…Slower then.” Tony took the box away from Peter leaving him only with the slice in his hand.

“Fine.” Peter slowed down with his eating and glanced between Pepper and Tony, “I’ve got a great idea.”

“I already got ice cream.” Pepper smiled.

“I missed you so much.” Peter walked around to hug her again.

“I hate to interrupt, boss.” Friday interrupted, “Steve is at the tower because he was supposed to help Peter with his history project.”

“Oops.” Peter pulled out his phone, “I’ll fix this!”

“Tell him that he can help you on a video chat.” Tony suggested.

“He doesn’t even know what that is.” Peter rolled his eyes walking away to call Steve and tell him the change of plan. History homework could wait anyway. He just wanted to eat, shower, and sleep. Traveling to a different country took a lot out of a person. He also hoped Pepper realized he would’t be going to his own room tonight—Yeah, there was no way. He didn’t want to be too far away from his family. It had been too long of that nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
